


Take Care

by bensaidbutido



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Ben Solo is soft!, Ben is alive and well, F/M, Fluff, NABOO!!!, Rey puts a flower in Ben's hair without him noticing, Reylo - Freeform, Softness ensues, Wholesome, post-tros where Rey Nobody prevails and Ben is by her side :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensaidbutido/pseuds/bensaidbutido
Summary: Ben's head was now angled downward, lost in the grass as he ran his fingers through it in pure distraction. The small flower finally landed on a thick wave of his hair, and it almost looked as if it hung behind his right ear.Rey stifled a laugh as she took in the spark of violet in a sea of black.She loved him so much.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t expect to write a fic out of this concept, but here we are!!! I loved writing this. I hope you guys enjoy it :)

Rey didn't think twice.

She was entranced, wandering Naboo's Lake Country, surrounded by its wondrous waterfalls and its vast, open space of overgrown grass and wildflowers—violet and sun-stained petals littering the ground she stepped on. No matter where she looked, the sparkling little flowers caught her attention, even as the crashing yet calming sounds of the waterfalls filled her ears. 

It had been her favorite place so far, outweighing all other planets. 

But it wasn't just the romantic and airy scenery that made her heart swell with irresistible amounts of love. It was also Ben.

Ben, who was sitting in the tall grass, looking up at the sky and completely lost in thought. Ben, whose dark hair stood out against his pale skin and white, long-sleeved shirt. Ben, whose expression was so endearing and at peace that Rey couldn't help but notice how he resembled the wildflowers around them. Scattered and blossoming. Growing and beautiful.

Learning how to live.

He was always so adamant on reminding Rey of her own beauty, _especially_ through the various things he'd discover on their trips through the galaxy. Tiny offerings and gifts he would surprise her with.

_It reminded me of you,_ Ben would say. _I got it while you weren't looking._

And so, she didn't think twice.

Rey made her way to where Ben sat, his profile becoming more detailed as she drew closer. Before she could get _too_ close, though, she quietly called on the force, snagging one of the violet wildflowers in the field and levitating it toward Ben's hair. 

_This time I'll let you know how beautiful you are to me,_ she thought, biting her lip in concentration and excitement.

Ben's head was now angled downward, lost in the grass as he ran his fingers through it in pure distraction. The small flower finally landed on a thick wave of his hair, and it almost looked as if it hung behind his right ear.

Rey stifled a laugh as she took in the spark of violet in a sea of black.

She loved him so much.

Ben sensed her sudden amusement through the bond and looked at her as she finally sat down next to him. 

"What's so funny?"

Rey wanted to answer with quick wit, as she usually did, but her words were caught in her throat as she looked at him.

Even though she had seen him so many times, Ben still rendered her breathless.

His eyes glowed with shimmering copper and small flecks of forest green as the golden sun kissed his skin, faint freckles coming into view alongside his beauty marks. His full, pink lips were slightly pulled, beginning to form a teasing smile, and his hair blew softly in the slow breeze while the petals of the violet wildflower danced on the surface. The azure hues of the waterfalls rained down in the background as he stared at her.

And it was _always_ her. Even among the most enchanting worlds, it was _Rey_ he could never take his eyes off of.

"Nothing," Rey answered, slightly shaken and awestruck. Love was overflowing and spilling out of the edges of her soul. She had no desire to control it. "It's so beautiful out here, isn't it?"

"Mhm," Ben hummed in agreement, lazily nuzzling his head—the side that was flowerless—into her neck as he pulled her into an embrace. "So beautiful."

Rey's heart quickened in pace. He wasn't referring to their surroundings at all. 

She felt a soft kiss on her neck and then Ben lifted his head to look at her.

He finally smiled fully, goofy and handsome. "Where should we go next?"

"Already thinking so far ahead, aren't you?" Rey said with a tilt of her head, and she didn't know when they were holding hands, but Ben's thumb gently ran across her knuckles and their bond flickered with life.

He didn't answer her. Instead he got lost in her—as he always did. His eyes followed her own, his thumb now tracing a path of freckles along her right cheek and then his hand moved to the back of her neck, hidden in her loose hair.

He kissed her, and Rey's hand instinctively found the side of his face.

It was just like their kiss on Exegol, but now the wonders of Naboo surrounded them, and there was a different kind of energy—magic—in the touch of their lips. It was as if another love story had been there before. It was warm, like waking up, the light of a new day bursting through the clouds.

When Rey pulled away, her eyes immediately found the flower that still sat afloat in a dark ocean.

_My wildflower,_ she thought.

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Ben didn't notice the flower in his hair the entire day. 

He wouldn't unless someone pointed it out, but that never happened.

They walked hand-in-hand, roaming the sights of Naboo and taking in its architecture and bodies of water. The people were lively and generous. Rey and Ben would pass by them and be met with smiles. They exuded kindness and acknowledgment of the couple.

They were welcomed.

However, some of the citizens would let their eyes linger a little longer on Ben for reasons unknown to him.

After a while, Ben started to notice.

"Is there something on my face?" he suddenly asked Rey. "People are staring at me like something's on me and I should get it off."

She wished he could see himself—a man like him, so tall and easily spotted, once _feared,_ now walking around with a bright flower in his hair. He looked... charming. Winsome. It was effortless. The flower was all but a lovely addition to the spellbinding appearance he already possessed, and what lied underneath it all— _his heart—_ was what outlined his very being in gold.

_To think I could've lived a life without you,_ she thought.

Rey wouldn't give him a hint. She hid a smile as best as she could, not wanting her secret to slip. "I think you’re misreading it. Maybe they just find you very handsome. I would agree with that."

Ben looked away from her. _Blushing_. He could never meet her eyes when he blushed, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing from her. 

He still wasn't used to being complimented, especially on his looks for that matter, and yet he wouldn't waste a second complimenting Rey.

It was difficult for her to handle as well in the beginning—being complimented by Ben. It was the _most_ difficult in the mornings, when her eyes were puffy with sleep and her hair was out of place.

_You're gorgeous,_ Ben would say, his voice deep and husky, running his hand over her stomach. _I love how you look when you wake up._

And then he would kiss her forehead, the tip of her nose, her cheeks, and the corner of her mouth.

Rey would blush and try looking away, not _believing_ it, but Ben would hold her face in his hands.

_Believe it,_ he'd reassure.

So she did.

Now it was Ben's turn.

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

When night fell, Ben and Rey retreated to the Falcon _._

Rey was still shocked to see that Ben never noticed the flower, and the little burst of color still poked out with glee. She was afraid that the wind would've blown it away, or it would've fallen if Ben shook his head too much, but it didn't. It stayed in its new home.

They crammed into one of the bunks on the ship, not caring about the lack of space. They decided to spend the night and leave Naboo in the morning, still not knowing where they were headed next.

Rey remembered when Ben first proposed the idea—traveling the galaxy—as they watched the twin suns set on Tatooine.

The war was over. They were free.

_We'll go anywhere you want,_ Ben would say. _We'll see it all together._

The way he looked at her then would live in her memories forever with a glimmering daze and overwhelming emotions. The pinks and oranges swirling in the sky colored Ben's face in a soft light, illuminating him. It was a moment of relief, of happiness fluttering in Rey's stomach. A moment of realization—that they were _together_ and nothing could tear them apart again.

She thought she would be alone. She thought the force had taken him as he gave his life to revive her on Exegol, but he held on. Ben was weak, barely keeping his eyes open, and Rey had never been more terrified in her life. Just the mere _thought_ of him losing his grip on her—on himself—scared her to no end.

Suddenly, in the bunk, Rey felt a hot tear stream down her cheek as she looked at a sleepy Ben, his eyes almost fully closed, his bare chest warm to the touch.

_I almost lost you,_ she thought.

Rey reached over, her fingers finding the violet flower in Ben's hair. Her movement woke him up, and he was caught in a daze as she held the flower in front of her face.

"Where did you get that from?" Ben's voice was thick with tiredness, but his curiosity wasn't missed. He held her closer, if it was even possible, and he looked at the flower in her grasp. It was like she pulled it from thin air.

"From the field," Rey said, her voice still wavering from the silent tears she shed. "I put it in your hair when you weren't looking."

"Why?" Ben chuckled, a low huff, and his eyes opened just enough to really look at her. 

"Because you're so _good,_ Ben," Rey replied, and Ben was caught off guard. "You're giving, you're kind—you're _compassionate._ You look at me in a way that makes me feel alive. You never fail to not only _tell_ me how beautiful I am, but _show_ me. You let me choose the destination. You make me laugh, cry—you make me _feel_." She smiled even though tears still fell. Ben's eyes were fully open now, intensely looking at her, and her smile faded. "To think that I almost _lost_ you—on _Exegol—_ and—"

"No, no," Ben said so gently, so lovingly. "Rey, you didn't lose me."

"I _almost_ did," Rey said quietly, and she looked at the flower, then at Ben. "You're still growing and learning how to forgive yourself. I know." Ben let out a nervous breath at that. "But I love you so much, Ben. A flower grows and learns, too. I just want— _need_ you to know how much you mean to me. You're always reminding me in little ways how much you care, and I wanted to do it for _you._ You deserve it just as much as I do."

Her tears had stopped falling, and Ben—

—Ben wasn’t blushing, but Rey _knew._ She knew as he lowered his head, trying to hide.

_He didn't believe it._

Rey stopped his movement, her hand softly landing under his chin and pulling him up as she brought her lips to his instead. It was a short kiss, but one Ben needed, and he kissed back as if she gave him the world.

"Believe it," Rey whispered against him.

So he did.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, and the flower sat between them.

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

When the morning arrived and promised a new day, Rey wouldn't notice that same flower being placed in her hair by the man she loved.

Ben was careful not to wake her, taking the flower in his hand and placing it through the strands of her chestnut waves.

He looked at her sleeping form as he remembered the pained words that fell from her lips last night.

_To think that I almost lost you,_ she had said.

_You’ll never lose me,_ Ben thought. _I’ll always be with you._

He didn’t know how he got so lucky to end up with Rey.

Rey, who was everything to him. Rey, who he’d always strive to be better for. Rey, who deserved all that was good in the galaxy, who was absolutely worth _dying_ for. 

Rey, who loved Ben so _deeply_ he was brought to tears just thinking of it because— 

_oh,_ how he loved her, too.


End file.
